Saturdays
by Miss Wong
Summary: Touka detesta los sábados. Pero una tediosa noche en la cafetería RE le hará cambiar de opinión cuando Sasaki Haise sea el único cliente presente. Touken. Fluff. One-shot.


**«Saturdays»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

**Summary:  
**Touka detesta los sábados. Pero una tediosa noche en la cafetería RE le hará cambiar de opinión cuando Sasaki Haise sea el único cliente presente. Touken. Fluff. One-shot.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFY._

* * *

_**—o—**_

Touka detestaba los sábados.

En cuanto el sol se hacía ver a través de las ventanas y los pájaros empezaban a cantar, Yomo se marchaba dispuesto a ocuparse de ciertos asuntos y aprovechaba la oportunidad para conseguir algo de comida, dejando a Touka completamente sola y a cargo de la cafetería RE. Durante los fines de semana el negocio crecía en abundancia y la clientela era excesiva. Los estudiantes aprovechaban el día libre para reunirse con sus amigos y los ancianos se paseaban a beber un delicioso café caliente para apaciguar el frío que el intenso invierno había traído consigo.

Durante mucho tiempo, junto a Yomo, habían considerado la posibilidad de reclutar algunos Ghouls no solo para ofrecerles ayuda y recrear —con algo de nostalgia— el antiguo Anteiku, sino para recibir algo de ayuda en la cafetería. Pero reconocían que era algo imposible de hacer considerando el gran avivamiento de la CCG últimamente, sería demasiado arriesgado exponerse de esa manera y después de tanto sufrimiento... solo deseaban algo de paz.

Y eso significaba que siempre habían cosas que hacer dentro de la cafetería. Tazas que limpiar, platos que preparar, lattes que dibujar, despejar mesas, atender a clientes impacientes... bajo la presión del trabajo se preguntaba cómo demonios el viejo Yoshimura había logrado mantener vivo un lugar así durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Trabajas sola?

La suave y relajada voz de cierto cliente le hizo alzar la vista. Ciertamente, a las 11:00 de la noche, Sasaki era el único cliente de la cafetería. Había llegado hacía pocos minutos para sentarse a leer los libros que Touka había preparado especialmente para él en las estanterías. Aún le hacía gracia el ver su inocente rostro sorprendido al notar que sus libros predilectos se hallaban en ese extraño lugar. Desde ese día, dijo, RE era su cafetería favorita.

También le hacía gracia la forma en la que vestía. Con esos trajes largos de color pastel, tan parecidos a los detectives de las películas; solo le hacía falta un sombrero color negro y una lupa para completar al personaje. Aún así, Touka no podía ocultar la emoción ni las cosquillas en su estómago al saber que él estaba allí y no había nadie mas a su alrededor, que solo eran ellos dos; incluso si él ahora era_ Sasaki_ y ella una simple camarera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos estuvieron tan cerca.

Touka suspiró, limpiando levemente la barra de madera al otro lado del mostrador.

—Los sábados suelen ser días agitados —respondió, casual, mientras le llevaba el _segundo_ latte en forma de conejito que había pedido en un principio—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Pero Sasaki no respondió a su pregunta, hizo una mueca mientras bajaba su libro.

—Oh. Debe ser complicado hacer todo tu sola.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es trabajo. Siempre viene bien.

Touka se marchó hacia la barra de nuevo y los ojos de Sasaki la siguieron por todas partes, dejando a un lado su libro porque lo que tenía frente a sus ojos resultaba muchísimo más interesante. Bebió un sorbo de café sin preocuparle demasiado si resultaba muy obvia la manera en que la miraba. Touka comenzó a limpiar y ordenar un par de cosas con demasiada rapidez. Sasaki tuvo la corazonada de que llevaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas durante bastante tiempo. La bonita camarera se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y colocó el cartel de cerrado.

Aquello tomó a Sasaki por sorpresa, ¿porqué no le pidió marcharse? Al ver que había terminado su café, Touka se acercó para tomar la taza de regreso.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó, demostrando una débil sonrisa que le cortó la respiración.

Asintió, sin decir nada, y sus dedos se rozaron ligeramente cuando le entregó la taza. Pudo ver que sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y Sasaki sonrió ante eso. Así que se trataba de una chica tímida. Touka regresó al mostrador para limpiar el resto de cosas y Sasaki se levantó de su silla, estirándose como un felino. Se paseó por la cafetería a paso lento, admirando a su alrededor la decoración y espiando de reojo a Touka. Le gustaba ese nombre, de alguna manera le parecía conocido, tal vez lo había escuchado antes.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó ella.

Sasaki se volteó con sus manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y caminó hacia el mostrador, apoyando su codo con naturalidad.

—Pues... —comenzó, vacilando—. Me gustaría tu número, si eso está bien.

—¿Huh?

Touka encaró las cejas, sorprendida. De repente sintió la extrema urgencia de reír. ¿Quién habría imaginado que Kaneki regresaría sin sus recuerdos para pedirle su número telefónico? Sonrió, regresando a su labor de limpieza.

—No tengo teléfono por ahora —mintió. Por supuesto que tenía, pero no iba a dárselo aunque se tratara de Kaneki. Todavía seguía siendo Sasaki, y Sasaki pertenecía a la CCG, sería demasiado arriesgado.

Él dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, resignado, mientras de sus labios escapaba un exagerado suspiro.

—Ah, cielos... —la miró de reojo—. ¿De verdad?

Touka asintió, solemne.

—De verdad.

Sasaki despeinó su cabello con su mano, enterrando sus finos y delgados dedos sobre su bosque albino. Touka lo miró de reojo, dejándose llevar por esas fantasías que durante tanto tiempo llevaba en su interior... preguntándose como sería ser ella quien acariciara su cabello, o simplemente abandonara el mostrador para entregarle un abrazo. Solo uno, eso sería suficiente para ella.

Cuando Sasaki la miró, Touka apartó la vista rápidamente, volviendo a su trabajo.

—Bonita canción, ¿huh? —comentó él.

Hasta el momento Touka no había notado que la radio seguía encendida y ahora trasmitía una suave y divertida canción que había oído con anterioridad. Asintió, algo distraída.

—Ah, sí. Supongo.

Touka abandonó el mostrador para recoger un gran cuadro que yacía cerca de la entrada principal, recostado sobre la pared. Se había caído la semana pasada y la pereza le había impedido volver a colocarlo de nuevo. Yomo no se había molestado en hacerlo por él mismo, pero Touka sabía que se trataba de una sutil indirecta para que ella misma se encargara de eso. Con un suspiro tomó una de las escalerillas y la colocó sobre la pared, llevando el cuadro en sus manos.

Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasaki sobre su espalda mientras Touka subía los escalones para colocar el cuadro. Le tomó algo de tiempo, intentando posicionarlo de la manera correcta.

—Un poco a la izquierda —sugirió Sasaki—. Se ve algo torcido.

Touka volvió a acomodarlo.

—¿Así? —preguntó.

—Perfecto.

Con un agotado suspiro, Touka abandonó el cuadro para bajar los escalones, pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba. Su pie no encontró el siguiente escalón, deslizándose hacia la nada misma y su cuerpo abandonó la escalera para caer hacia el suelo. Pero antes de que el frío mármol impactara sobre su espalda, unas fuertes y conocidas manos la sostuvieron con firmeza, sujetándose a su espalda y brazos con ímpetu.

Touka parpadeó, conmocionada, y vio el rostro de _Kaneki_ demasiado cerca del suyo mientras se encontró a si misma sujetándose a sus hombros con firmeza. Intentó respirar lentamente para no perder la compostura... recordando vagamente la primera vez que él la sostuvo en brazos de una forma algo similar, cuando la rescató de su propio hermano solo para salvarla. Pero aquél momento fue diferente.

Aquella vez su rostro solo demostraba sufrimiento, preocupación, ira _«estás tan lastimada...»_

Ahora había sonreído. Kaneki había_ sonreído_, había diversión en sus ojos. Él era tan diferente... se hallaba demasiado lejos del inocente y tímido muchacho que solía ser. Touka jamás imaginó a Kaneki luciendo tanta confianza como ahora, con sus sonrisas fáciles y sus pícaros comentarios solo para impresionarla, pero le gustaba. Le agradaba este nuevo Kaneki, tan dulce y tierno como el de antaño pero a la vez demasiado lejos de ese sádico y despiadado muchacho que había terminado por destruir todo lo que alguna vez fue.

Antes de que ambos pudieran decir o hacer algo, la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente.

Mutsuki y Shirazu aparecieron repentinamente.

—¡Sasak-

Touka y Sasaki se separaron con rapidez, Touka avergonzada y él algo enfadado por la interrupción. Mutsuki hizo una mueca, mientras Shirazu reía escandalosamente.

—¡Eh, estuvimos buscándote por todas partes! Creímos que te encontraríamos aquí... este lugar parece gustarte demasiado, ¿eh?

Sasaki le dedicó una fulminante mirada y, regresando a ser el chico tímido que una vez fue, se rascó la nuca mientras observaba a Touka con una cálida sonrisa.

—Estás bien, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con rapidez.

—S-Sí, sí, no te preocupes...

—Debería... eh... —Sasaki señaló a sus amigos y Touka asintió.

—¡Vendrá a visitarte pronto! —exclamó Shirazu mientras Sasaki se acercaba a él, intentando callarle—. No deja de hablar de ti y-

Sasaki le tapó la boca con fuerza y saludó a Touka desde lo lejos, alzando la mano y casi alcanzando la puerta de salida.

—Te veré luego.

Sus amigos lo arrastraron hacia la salida, sin embargo, antes de marcharse del todo Sasaki volteó el rostro y le sonrió en forma de despedida. Touka no pudo hacer más que corresponderle, tal vez con más euforia de la que habría deseado. Suspiró, sintiendo en su cuerpo una tensión demasiado asfixiante. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas y miró sus manos, tocando la delicada piel que él había sostenido entre sus dedos con anterioridad.

Aquella noche Touka no lloró. Solía hacerlo a menudo ahora que él había regresado, un poco diferente, un poco distante... pero Touka no lloró. Al dejarse caer sobre su cama, demasiado cansada, mientras sostenía entre sus manos aquel bonito llavero de conejito que antaño Kaneki le había obsequiado —y el cual fielmente aún conservaba— volvió a sonreír, cerrando sus ojos y visualizando su sonrisa al abandonar la cafetería.

Aquella noche, Touka se fue a dormir con la certeza de que, tal vez, los sábados no eran _tan_ malos.

* * *

Demasiado **fluff** y cliché, ¿verdad? Pero **mis feels son demasiados** y necesitaba escribir algo bien dulce. **Planeo escribir un smut** de ellos así bien sádico (¿?) y esto sería **la cereza antes del chile picante**,_ if you know what i mean._

En fin, soy bien idiota porque hasta ahora creía que el nombre de Kaneki era **HAISE**, cuando Haise **es el apellido** y Sasaki _el nombre_. Los japoneses y su mala costumbre de poner los apellidos primero, ¿qué no se dan cuenta que confunden a las distraídas occidentales como yo? ;_;

**¿review?** ;_;

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
